Alex's Life After Time
by SarahTheScoundrel
Summary: Alex and Wes switch lives. Alex is trying to settel down with his new life. But he lernds he must face his past first before he can move on to his futar. Alex fic but also WesJen. Ch 5 higher raiting!
1. Chapter 1

**Year 2002 Silver Hills, CA**

Wes look out of the van window and sighed sadly. The past year has taken a have a toll on him. First Jen walking in to his life then leaven it. It was too much for him to handle. He loved Jen beyond all reason. And he truly missed her. He had tried to moved on and date other women but it didn't work. He could not let go it was too hard.

"Wes you got to let go its not healthy" Eric told him.

"I can't Eric she means too much to me" he said.

Eric sighed sadly "Wes for all we know she could have gone back to Alex"

Jest then Wes snapped and punch Eric in the face. Eric looked at him stun. It was not like him to get angry like that. But he knew he struck a nerve. Wes looked pissed off and his face was boiling red.

"Wes what is wrong with you!" Eric yelled. "You can't live your life like this you need to calm down and move on!"

"Eric shut up! She is my life I can't move on!" Wes yelled back and then said coldly "And look at your self you not exactly letting go of Jamie"

Eric looked both depressed and angry. Jamie was his ex girlfriend. It ended pretty badly and he like Wes was heart by it. Wes then saw that he had gone too far.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have said that or punched you. Its jest I love Jen and I really miss her" he said sadly.

"No you right" Eric said calmly.

Wes sighed "Come on let's get some beers and rent some action moves"

Eric smiled "Ok let's get some Ben and Jerry's Ice cream to"

"Ok now we are saying what Jen and Katie would say in this situation" Wes laughed.

**Year 3001 Silver Hills, CA**

Jen was in here office going over paper work and she looked over at her pictures. They were all from 2001. She smiled sadly at the one were Wes was giving her a kiss on the cheek. Tears were coming and she tried to stop.

"Oh god Wes I miss you" She said bitterly.

"Jen not again" She heard Alex say.

"Alex will you leave." She snapped.

Alex looked at her sympathetically. He knew how she felt. But hell she was the one who left him. So way did he felt sympathetic for her?

"Jen you need to move on trust me it will get better" he said.

"Is there any way I could go back in time to be with him" She asked.

Alex shook his head "No I'm sorry"

Jen looked at him furiously "Why are you sorry you should be happy that I will never be with Wes!"

Alex looked at her sadly then left her. He turned around to look at her again he gave her a little smile.

"Jen if I could I would let you go to be with him" he said then left.

**Later on**

Alex sat in his char looking though the time files. Trying to find some hope for Wes and Jen to be together. He found nothing, but then he knots something wired in the files a weird change. He smiled when he understand what they meet. Alex then left and ran with the files to Logan.

"You're kidding right" Logan said.

"I am not there true" Alex said.

"Well get going" he said.

Alex then packed up his stuff and left to the time portal.

**Year 2002 **

Wes was sitting on the couch with Eric watching the Matrix. He knew Jen would love this move with all the cool kick ass moves it had. He smiled to him self thinking a bout Jen being with him right know in his arms watching it with him. He heard the doorbell ring and Mr. Collins answer it.

"Wes there is someone here to see you" Mr. Collins said.

"Bring him in" Wes said.

"Hello Wes" A familiar voice said.

Wes looked up and saw Alex. He wandered what he wanted. He knew it was important when he saw that he was dressed in 21st century close. He was dressed in a black T shirt, Jeans and black army boots.

"What do you want Alex" Wes said coldly

"I got some very good news for you" Alex said

"What is it" Wes said eagerly.

"There is a way for you and Jen to be together." He said.

"How, can Jen come here" He said excitedly.

"No you have to give you life her to be in the year 3001" He said.

"How?" Both Eric and Wes said.

"You and I need to switch places, and change you name not first name but last" he said

"So I will be known as Wes Drake and you will be Alex Collins." Wes said.

"Right" He said.

"Are you going to do it" Eric said.

"Yes I am. I love Jen more than anything I am willing to give up my live here to be with her" He said smiling.

"Then get your stuff ready" Alex said.

Later Wes was at the beach looking at the sea. He looked at his dad.

"I am going to miss you dad. Thanks for everything." He said.

"You welcome, love you son" Mr. Collins said giving him a hug.

"Love you too dad." Wes said.

Wes turned to Eric "Eric do me a favor keep an eye out for Alex. Make sure he doesn't work too hard on the Silver Guardians I don't think there ready for him yet"

"Ha ha very funny" Alex said dryly.

"I will" Eric aid with a hand shack.

Wes walk over to Alex And smiled "Thanks Alex for giving me a future with Jen"

"No problem, but do me a favor take care of her make her happy." He said sadly.

"I will most surely. And don't worry you will find some one here." He said with confidents.

"Goodbye Wes." Alex said

"Goodbye Alex read you in the history books." Wes said with a grin.

Wes then looked around one last time and smiled. Then he walk in to the time ship. Then it took of. Alex looked up and smiled a little knowing that Jen would be ok.

Then he turned to Eric "So fill me in on the 21st century I have a lot to learn"

"Oh yes you do" Eric said "And honestly be easy on the Silver Guardians they really wont be ready for your cold personality there so use to fun and easy going Wes"

"Fine I will give it my best shot" Alex said. Then turns to Mr. Collins "So I guest I will be calling you dad right"

"Right" He said.

**Year 3001**

Wes got off the time ship and was greeted by Logan.

"So it's finally great to meet you in person." He said

"Well you kind of have already meet me" Wes said referring that he looked like Alex

Logan laughed he liked the guy's humor. He would certainly lighting things up in the Time Force.

"I can I see Jen now" Wes said sounding like a child at Christmas.

"Not now we got to get you in your uniform first." Logan said laughing.

Jen was in her office and she herd the door open. She sighed and thought it was Alex.

"Go away Alex I am not in the mood." She said angrily.

"Jen it's me" A familiar voce said.

Jen shot out of her char knocking it over. She looked strait a head and saw man that looked like Alex accepted that he was blond haired, beautiful blue open eyes, and way too familiar smile that always made her week. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. But she wasn't Wes was right there in front of her. She smiled with tears in her eyes and she ran in to his arms. Wes hugged her tightly.

Jen looked up at him still smiling "How did you-"

Wes cut her off with a loving and passionate kiss. Jen relaxed and kissed him back. Wes' mind when spinning amazed that he was kissing Jen finally. He had wanted this sent the phone incident back at the Clock Tower.

Wes pulled back and ginned still breathless he said "Alex and I switch places so I could be with you"

"He did that" Jen said amazed that Alex would be living in the 21st century.

"Yeah he did I guest there is a soft heart in him after all." He said.

Jen looked him over she was trying to adjust the fact that Wes was in Time Force uniform. And that Alex was going to be in a Silver Guardian uniform. The thought of it was hysterical.

"Jen I really missed you, I thought I would die with out you in my life. I love you so damn much." Wes said smiling.

"I know what you mean, and I love you to." She said.

**Year 2002**

Alex is in his new bedroom looking out the window sadly. He knows he did the right thing to let Jen be with Wes but why did it hurt so much. Mr. Collins walked in to check on Alex.

"Is everything ok?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Yeah the room is fine." Alex said a weak smile.

"I was asking about you. Are you ok?" He said.

Alex sighed "I know I did the right thing but I still love Jen. And I left my family and friends. But I did it to make Wes and Jen happy."

"Hey look, things will get better." He said with a promising smile.

"Yeah I keep telling my self that." He said with a laugh.

"Well goodnight Alex." He said.

"Goodnight…dad is that ok" Alex said with a happy smile.

Mr. Collins ginned "Its fine with me."

Mr. Collins then left and Alex look at the window again. He smiled feeling confident that everything would be ok. Whatever the future holds for him he knew that Wes and Jens lives were beginning. But what Alex didn't know was that it wasn't there lives that were beginning. It was his.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I am sorry for the wait I had quit a few writer blocks and I was really busy with my other story. It's not my best chapter but my next one will be better.)**

**Year 3001, Silver Hills, CA**

"You know I was hoping you and I could share an apartment but I jest that's a no isn't it." Wes said as he got to his new room.

"I know Wes but maybe in a couple of months when you're settled in." Jen said as Wes unlocked the door and went in.

Wes looked around it was a nice place. Small but nice, it had a balcony with a breathtaking view of the city. Wes walked out onto the balcony and gazed at the marvelous sight. It was just like the view back at the clock tower in 2001.

"I know, when I first came here and saw the view my mouth almost dropped down to the floor" Jen said.

"Yeah I know it's great." Wes said still amazed about the view.

"You miss home?" She asked.

"A little, but with you here it's worth it" He said putting an arm around holding her close. "It must be a bitch that you are now a Drake instead of Collins." She said.

"Hey as long as I don't have to be called Alex I am fine." He said giving her a kiss.

"That's true." Jen said kissing him back.

"So do you have anything planned tomorrow?" He asks her.

"No why?" She asked smiling knowing what was on his mind.

"I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"Sounds great let's just hope that Katie, Lucas, or Trip doesn't barge in on us." Jen said with a grin.

Wes grins back knowing what she meant "I love you" he said and hugs her tight against him.

"I love you too and I am glade you're here." She said melting in to the embrace.

Wes smiles he is glade he is here. What could get any better than this? He couldn't think of anything. He then wondered how Alex was doing. Was he getting along with dad and Eric? And oh god how was going get used to his sister JC when she comes home, she can be just as much of a hard ass as Alex.

"Well I better be going, here I got you this as a welcome to the year 3001 present." Jen said handing Wes a wrapped gift.

"Thanks" He said giving her a kiss before she left "I love you"

"I love you too" She said and left.

Wes looks at the gift and opened it. He sighed and shook his head. It was a book The Guide of the 21-31 Centuries for Dummies. Jen had got it for him as a joke.

"Oh Jen I will get you back for this" Wes muttered angrily but smiles.

**Year 2002, Silver Hills, CA**

"Wake up sleeping beauty" Alex herd Eric say.

"Oh what a great day" Alex said sarcastically.

"Oh yes it is come on we got a lot of work to do." He said with a smart ass grin.

30 minutes later Alex was washed, dressed, feed, and ready to go. Before he left he looked at him self in the mirror. He was dressed in the Silver Guardians uniform. He shakes his head with frustration. He put his sunglasses on and tensed up like he always does.

"Ok I look ridicules" He muttered and then walked to the van and got in.

Eric looked at him with disproval "Lose the sunglasses you need to lighten up."

"No I don't need to" He said stubbornly.

"Fine what ever you say, but you do need to get a hair cut." He said seriously.

"Yeah right" Alex laughed and then stopped when he looked at Eric he wasn't joking.

Then they were on traffic duty. Alex was getting board out of his mind. He was getting frustrated of giving out traffic tickets. And Eric singing a 100 beers on the wall wasn't helping either. Alex then turned on the radio and looked for a good station.

"Alex I don't think you will find…" Eric was cut of when Alex smiled when he herd the The Rolling Stones. He watches Alex mouthing to the lyrics.

When the song was over Alex looked over at Eric who was confused "What?"

"Even in the year 3001 The Rollins Stones are still around?" Eric said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah they are there one of my favorite bands." He sounding better then he did this morning.

They kept on listening to the music and hading out traffic tickets for the rest of the morning. Alex was getting tiered when they were on lunch brake. Later on when they were done with there work shift. They headed back to the mansion. When they got in Alex knottiest that there was someone else with Mr. Collins.

"Well hello Eric" she said she looked at Alex "So you're the hard ass Alex that Wes has told me about."

"Yes and you are?" He asked.

"My name is Juliet, but do me a favor, just call me JC or I will hurt you." She said in the I-mean-it tone "And I am Wes' twin sister"

"I knew Wes had a sister but I didn't know you were his twin." He said.

"Yeah and she is a total hard ass like you" Eric said sadly to Alex.

"Hey from what Wes has told me I am not as bad as he is." JC said defending her self

Then she looked Alex over carefully. It was as if she was trying to see if there was more to him then what Wes had told her. Well there was no doubt about it Alex was a hard ass, but there seemed to be more to him. The look on his face said hard ass but the look in his eyes showed a lot more. The look in Alex's eyes was so nerve-racking that it was hard to even look at him. She could tell he was a loving and caring guy, but she could also see that there was a lot of pain. He almost looks like if he was lost and didn't trust anyone. He looked like the type of guy that has been hurt a lot in the pass. But the only person JC knew that Alex had been hurt by was Jen. She guessed that there were quite a few secrets that he was hiding and she really wanted to know them. But it looked like Alex was not going to open up to any one any time soon. But that didn't matter she had plenty of time to get Alex to trust her.

JC looked over him again. He needed a new look to blend in a little. "You know Alex why don't we get you some new close and a new hair cut. Come on Eric you can help me with this."

Eric ginned devilishly "Right behind you." Before Alex can get a way Eric grabbed a hold on him.

"Eric let me go please don't do this, I look fine." Alex said trying to run away but JC gave Eric a hand and got a hold of him as well. The some how got him in the car and took off with Alex with a very scared look.

**Year 3001**

Wes was in his new office. He looked at the desk; it defiantly used to be Alex's. There were a few pictures he had forgotten to take with him. Wes looked them over. One was of Alex and Jen, then one of what appears to be his family, and the last one was him getting his Time Force badge. Wes looked at the picture of Alex family. It looked like it was taken not to long ago. But there was thing missing in the picture, his dad.

"Hey Wes." Jen said from the doorway.

"Hi Jen" He said coming to her and giving her a kiss.

"So you like your office?" She asked putting her arms around his neck.

"Yeah but I think Alex is trying to piss me off by leveling a picture of you and him on the desk." He said sounding a little angry.

"Yeah Alex can to do that to people." A girl with dark hair said.

"Oh Wes this is Nicky she is in the Time Force too, and she is also Alex's twin sister." Jen said.

"Wow looks like me and Alex have more in common then I thought we both have twin sisters." Wes said amazed.

"Yeah excepted you're not a hard ass." She said with a smile thankful that Wes wasn't like that.

"You know Alex wasn't always like that" Nicky said being truthful.

"Really was he?" Wes asked.

Nicky thought for a moment. She was thinking about the pass were Alex wasn't as hard or cold, when he was actually a really fun guy. She sighed, that Alex was gone now. He has been gone for almost 4 years now. She still remembered that day that that's she found out that Alex wasn't going to be the same again. She shivered at the painful memory when she saw his angry eyes.

**(Flash Back)**

_**We see a 17 year old Alex pasting around a small room angrily. We also see Nicky worried and terrified. Alex looks at her with fury.**_

"**How could you and mom do this to me how could you?" He yells so loud that everything almost shacks.**

"**Alex this is for your own good, we had to." Nicky says frightened.**

"**No you didn't, you're my sister I trusted you and then you betray me like this" He yells with more fury.**

"**Alex you're falling apart look at your self." She said putting her hands on his shoulders.**

_**Alex looks at her with anger and shoves her away from him. Someone comes in to take control of Alex. **_

"**I hate you Nicky, I don't want to see you again." Alex yells trying to brake free.**

"**Alex you don't mean that you just out of control things will get better, I promise." She said trying not to cry.**

"**Well you said that before. And look at were we are now, it didn't get better it just got worse." He said tears coming down his face.**

"**Alex please, listen to me" She said trying to look into his eyes.**

_**Alex looks at her. His eyes are blazing with anger and misery. Tears are coming down his face.**_

"**Fuck you" He said coldly.**

"**Nicky I think we need to leave" There mother said.**

"**Yeah abandon me like everyone else did!" Alex cries out with anger.**

**_Nicky is out of the room. She falls on her knees and breakdown crying. She finally knew that her brother that she used to know was gone._**

**(End Flash Back)**

"Hey Nicky are you ok?" Jen asked concerned snapping Nicky out of her thoughts

"Yeah I am fine." She said still trembling a little. Then looked at Wes and Jen she wished that they knew about the pass Alex.

"Is there something about Alex that we don't know?" Wes asked seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"Alex was…he tried to…he wasn't…." She sighs and pauses "Look this isn't the time or the place for this conversation, how about you two come over to were we used to live so my mom , brother, and I can tell you together because I think it would be more appropriate if my hole family would be involved in this."

"Ok that would be good would tomorrow be ok." Jen asked.

"Yeah sounds good." Nicky said then leaven.

Both Wes and Jen looked at each other confused about the look in Nicky's eyes when she was talking about Alex. She almost looked like she was ready to have a massive breakdown.

"Do you have any idea about what Nicky was talking about?" Wes asked.

Jen shock her head. "No but I like to fine out."

**Year 2002**

"Alex I mean it, come out so we can see you" JC said angrily.

Eric and JC were at the mall getting Alex some new close. Alex wasn't really impressed with this and he wasn't come out of the dressing room to show him self. Eric was getting board with his stubbornness.

"You want me to push him out." Eric said ready to lose his cool.

"What ever it takes." JC said.

"Alex I am serious come out or I will do it my self." He said.

"Fine I'll come out." Alex said stepping out.

"Now you see you don't look bad." JC said honestly.

"Are you kidding I look ridicules." He said as if she lost her mind.

Alex was wearing an army green t shirt, jeans, boots, and a black jacket. He looked at him self in the mirror and shacks his head and scowled.

"Were you ever you always this cold." Eric said.

Alex paused for a while "No I wasn't always like this." He said almost sounding sad.

"What happen?" JC asked curious.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now." Alex said.

JC looked at him "Fine then, come on we need to get you your new hair cut."

Alex looked at her like she had lost it. He shacks his head rapidly. That's the last thing he wanted to do. He has always slicked his hair back sent he joined the Time Force.

"No, no that would be a bad idea." Alex said nervously.

"Oh come on." JC said.

Later on in the beautician's was sitting in the char with a stern look on his face.

"Look I think it's a very bad idea to do this." Alex said.

"Oh please you use as much air gel as Lucas dose" Eric said.

"Yeah why are you refusing to do this" JC said.

Alex sighed heavily "You will find out."

Then Kelly the hair cutter stared to wash the gel out of his hair. Eric and JC were waiting in the corner waiting until she was done. Then they knottiest that Kelly looked a little shocked. She walked up to them with an amused look on her face.

"What is it?" JC said.

"Well I can now see why Alex slicks his hair back." Kelly said with a little laugh.

"What is it?" Eric said likely thinking that Alex was bald or something.

But when they saw Alex both of them could not believe it. And they understood why Alex had always slicked back his hair. But they also wondered how he did it. No, Alex was not bald but his hair was out of control, quite curly. Eric nearly fell on his back laughing.

**(I had Alex have curly hair in my story because I wanted to make one more difference in Wes and Alex appearance. And I just thought it would be cute and really funny with Alex to look like that.)**

"Yes I have curly hair thanks to my mother genes." Alex said a little pissed off.

"It not bad but we need to cut it a little bit to make it less….out of control." Kelly said.

Later on with a little cutting and a little gel. Alex's hair actually looked good. He no longer looked like a strict soldier. No one would ever guess he was a Silver Guardian. It was still curly but less crazy.

"Wow that's I so you." JC said impressed.

"Yeah it is" Kelly said checking him out.

"Ok let's get going." Alex said a little scared of Kelly coming on to him.

As they were heading back to the car Alex had knottiest a few girls checking him out. But JC knottiest that he wasn't really interest in them. It confused her Alex should be happy that there were girls taking an interest in him. She looked at him and knottiest that he looked nerves and insecure.

"Hey Alex, prepare your self for tomorrow." Eric said.

"What more traffic duty." Alex said not sounding please.

"No, training cadets." He said with a fake smile.

"Oh how fun!" He said in fake cheerful voice.

"OK now you're sounding like Wes." JC said laughing.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Alex asked.

"A bit of both actually." She said with a smile.

**Year 3001**

Wes was waiting for Jen by the car. They were about to go on there first date and he was exited. But not as much as Katie, Lucas, and Trip who were near by cheering. Wes hears them and turned around and glared at them.

"Guys, can you please leave." Wes said annoyingly.

"Oh come on can we watch, we have been waiting for this for a long time to see you two going out to gather." Katie pouted.

"Yeah please Wes." Trip said with puppy dog eyes.

"No you can't." Wes said.

"Oh you're no fun." Lucas said.

Just them Jen walks out and stares confusingly at them. "What are they doing here?"

"They want to come watch us go on our first date." Wes said with a sigh.

"I am sorry guys you can't come." She said.

"Oh man." They others complain and left.

Jen sighed "I didn't think they could get any worse"

"Yup you never know how intrusive they can get." Wes said agreeing with her then smiled. "You look beautiful."

She smiled back "You look pretty good your self."

They both got into the car and drove off. Wes smiled to him self they were finally on there first date. Jen looked over out her window smiling she and Wes were finally starting there lives to gather. Wes glanced at Jen and smirked.

"Hey Jen I got you something." He said handing her a present.

Jen opened it and gave Wes a look. It was the book Cooking for Dummies. She gave Wes a slug in the shoulder.

"Smart ass." Jen said.

"Hey I could not let you get a way with the book you got me." Wes said with a laugh.

"Long live the Smart Ass." She teased.

"Well here we are." He said pulling up at a restaurant that doesn't exist now but later in the future Serendipity.

"Wow I guess that book really came in handy." She said laughing.

"Ha ha." Wes said dryly then admitted "It did. But hey the book I got you is defiantly going to come in handy."

Jen rolled her eyes as they got out of the car. "I am not that bad at cooking."

"Oh yeah tell that to the cookies." Wes said amused.

Wes took her hand and led her in. It was pretty calm inside. They walked up to the front desk.

"Do you have a reservation?" the man asked.

"Yes, we do. It's under Collins."

The man looked through her computer. "Party of two?"

"Ye it is." Wes responded.

"Of course. This way, please." He led them to a table outside with a pretty view of the lake.

"Wow the view is so breath taking." Jen said amazed as she sat down at her set.

"Yeah it is." Wes said then when she wasn't looking he reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring.

_Should I? No it's too soon. Not yet. _He thought and put the ring back into his pocket quickly when turned to look at him and smiled.

"So how are you likening the year 3001 so far" She asked.

"It is really nice, with you here." He said with a grin.

The waiter comes up "What would you guys like."

"I will have Barbecue ribs with a Jack Daniels." Wes said.

"And you miss." The waiter asked Jen.

"I will have the sirloin steak with a Bacardi Silver." She said.

"Ok the drinks will come shortly." The waiter said and left.

Wes smiled "I am so glade I turn 21 last week.

"Me too, but we can legally drink at 18." Jen said.

"Wow, why?" He asked.

"Well things are a lot safer now and teens are not as wild-well with alcohol any way-as they used to be." She said.

"Cool, so what's your family like?" He asked.

"I got a usual family my mom and dad is together. My mom is a prosecutor lawyer and my dad works for the CIA." She said.

"Wow any siblings?" He asked interested.

"I got an older brother Brian who is 24 and is a journalist and I got a younger and bratty sister Amber who is 18 and going to Cornell as a Pre. Med." She said and shook her head "And I am stuck in the middle."

"It can't be that bad." Wes said. "Try having a twin sister who is a genius."

"Wow really." She said amazed.

"She is almost as smart as Trip she graduated from high school when she was 14." He said sounding like he still can't believe it.

"Wow, and what about you, you probably could do something better then you sister could." She said.

"Yeah I was more of the athletic type played soccer in the fall, hockey in the winter, and lacrosse in the spring, and played tennis in the summer. Was caption for all four sports." He said with a smile.

"Wow sounds like my high school life excepted I ran indoor track in the winter." She said.

"So you played soccer, doesn't surprise me because you got a strong kick." Wes said with a grin.

Then the waiter came and gave them three food and left. Wes held up his drink.

"A toast, for a long happy life together." He said.

"I'll drink to that." Jen said taking a sip of her dink and they both eat.

Later after eating the dinner and watching a movie they took a walk in the park. It was nice out with the stars out. Wes took hold of Jens hand as they walked.

"I can't believe that the still play old movies." Wes said.

"Yeah you only wanted to watch Dawn of the Dead so I could get close to you when the scary parts came." Jen said angrily but smiled.

"Yeah and you were the one who suggested to make out during the previews." He said laughing.

"Like you were complaining." She said with smile.

"I love you Jen." He said giving her a soft kiss.

"I love you too Wes." She said kissing him back.

Then they both went back to there apartments and went to sleep with a smile on there faces. They both were existed about the life they were going to share together.

**(Ok next chapter will be interesting a few secrets about Alex will be shown and a little something for Alex will show up)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Ok this chapter is a little depressing but this is a dramatic fan fic.)**

**Year 2002 Silver Hills, CA**

Alex got up and sighed angrily. Training the cadets, that's the last ting he wanted to do. But he got up anyway and did the usual routine. He came down the stairs to see Eric grinning. He knew Alex wasn't going to like this. But it had to be done.

"Come on lest train the little kiddies." Alex said in fake happy tone.  
"That's the spirit Alex use sarcasm; it makes your day go by faster." Eric encourages him.

They left to the headquarters. Alex walked into the gym he saw all of the students talking to each other. Alex smiled to him self. They were in for a rude awakening.

_Ok, Time for some fun._ Alex thought to him self.

"Alright you maggots pay attention!" Alex said in a strong voice.

All cadets stopped talking. It was dead silent. They all looked startled at the tone of his voice.

"Ok my name is Commander Alex Collins. This is Commander Eric Myers. I bet you have herd of Wes but he is gone now and I am not like him." He said in the same strong tone. "I am not the easy going type like Wes. I am going to train you hard. This inst going to be fun so prepare your self's."

Eric looked worried. He knew he himself was a hard ass but not like this. He knew he should get Alex to calm down a bit.

"Alex, remember what I said about being more easy going." Eric said panicking.

"Yeah but where's the fun in that." Alex said with a devilish grin.

"Come on Alex lighten up." He said pleading him.

"Fine-ok I want laps 10 now." Alex said a little calmer to the cadets.

All cadets stared to run. Some of them were a little pissed of the guy's attitude. A few of the girls in the pack stared to talk.

"Damn, what a hard ass." One girl said.

"Yeah but he is hot." Another said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't kick him out of bed." The other agreed.

Just then Alex ran up to them to check on them. "Hey are you having good conversation ladies?"

"Yeah we are." A girl said with a flirtatious voice.

Alex shook his head and kept on running. After they were done, a girl walked passed him. She gave him an interested look. Alex gave out an angry sigh. It looks like he would have to be a little more of a hard ass to keep the girls off his back. It was going to be a long day.

**Year 3001 Silver Hills, CA**

Wes was doing patrol work while Jen was training cadets. Wes was partnered up with Lucas. They were on lunch brake when Lucas cracked up about what Nicky said about Alex.

"Yeah right Alex having a fun side yeah that will be the day." Lucas said laughing.

"No I think Nicky was serous." Wes said.

"Wes, Alex is the definition for hard ass ok." He said.

Then they got a report on mutants attacking. They got in the car and drove of were the trouble was. They got out and grabbed there blasters and fried away. The mutants would still not give up.

"Ready." Wes said.

"Just like old times." Lucas said smiling.

"Time for Time Force." They both said and they morphed into the Power Rangers.

After a long hard battle they finally capered one of the mutants but the rest got away. As the got back to headquarters Jen ran up to Wes and hugged him. He smiled and begun to make out with her.

"Get a room you guys, as much as I am happy to see you two together, but please stop." Lucas groaned.

"Well I am upset that we missed the entire mutant fighting action." Katie said angrily.

"Yeah me too." Trip said agreeing with her.

"Well from what I can see is that Wes charm is making Jen not mad at him." She said with a smirk.

"So true." Jen said smiling at Wes.

"Get me a bag, I am going to puck." Nicky said coming up shacking her head. "It's like watching you and Alex all over again."

"I don't want to here it." Wes said covering his ears.

"You think that's bad wait until you come meet my mom she'll tell you everything about him." She said.

"Oh that sounds great." He said grinning devilishly.

"Well come on then lets go." She said.

Wes and Jen all got in to Nicky car and the drove to her house. On the way, Wes knottiest that there was a picture of Nicky and Alex when they were about 14. They looked like they were very close. Nicky caught Wes staring at it.

"That was taken on twin day it is a special event they have." She said with a sad smile.

"You miss him." Jen said.

"Yeah." She said but she was thinking of something else.

They were finally there. The house was nice. Right near the ocean. They got out of the car and walled inside.

"Hey mom, I am hear." Nicky called out.

"Ok I will be down soon." Her mom called out.

They walked into the living room. There was an 18 year old boy with blonde hair and green eyes. He was playing video game and had his head phones on. He didn't know that there was any one there.

"Hey Jason." Nicky said and he still didn't know that she was there. Then she waked him across the head and yelled "Jason!"

Jason took off his head phones, and then looked over to see Nicky. Then he knottiest that there were other people. He looked a little startled when he saw Wes.

"Wes this is Jason, my little brother." Nicky said.

"Hi." Jason said with a nervous smile and got up. Wes knottiest that he was a little taller and muscular than he was.

Wes shook Jason hand. "Are you sure you Alex's little brother." He didn't look like it at all.

"I know. I get that a lot." He said and then he laughed. "Looks like Dude getting to like you."

"Who's Dude?" Wes asked.

Jason looked down and so did Wes. There was a small black cat with deep green eyes at Wes' feet purring happily. "Dude is Alex's cat, and Dude probably thinks you Alex."

"I guess so." Wes said kneeling down and petting it.

"So you are Wes." Wes looked up and saw what had to be Alex's mother. She looked like Jason, blonde hair and green eyes.

"Yes I am." He said smiling politely.

Then later they were at the table haven dinner. Jason looked over at Wes and smiled. It was like the old Alex was back again. Nicky glanced at Jason and she leaned over to him and whispered to him. "Jason I know you had a ruff time dealing with Alex's problems but Wes isn't going to replace him, you know that."

Jason sighed. "I know, but he reminds me of what Alex used to be like."

Then Wes asked Nicky. "So do you have a dad…I mean is he still around?"

"He is still alive, but he left us when Alex and Nicky were 8 and Jason was 5." Mrs. Drake said.

"And never saw him again." Nicky said.

Later, after dinner, Wes was in Alex's room looking around. He was a little surprised that this was once Alex's old room. There were rock band posters all over the walls. In one corner was an electric guitar, and in another corner there was a surf and snow board. He then saw Dude going under Alex's bed then a few seconds later Dude emerged and was nudging an old shoe box. Wes picked it up and curiously he opened it. The shoe box was filled with pictures. Wes looked at them, a few were Alex and his dad when he was younger, and there were many of him and his friends at bands, snowboarding, and surfing. But mostly there were pictures of Alex and a girl. She had blond hair and shining blue eyes. As Wes looked at the pictures of Alex and the girl he knottiest that he was happy, really happy.

Then Nicky and Jen walked in. Nicky saw the look on Wes' face. "What is it?" she asked.

"Who is this girl?" Wes said giving Nicky the picture.

Nicky looked at it and sighed sadly. "That's Rachel. Alex first love, she is the one who destroyed the Alex that I used to know and replaced him with the cold Alex."

Jen looked at her confused. "Would you mind telling us what happen?"

"No I don't mind." She said she took a deep breath and sighed. "Alex had been a pretty happy kid before he and Rachael got together-in spite of dad leaving-he had always sucked it up and made the best of it. He had his own rock band and was very artistic. Then he stared going out with Rachel and he was the same excepted…he was deeply in love, and I mean he was in love with her."

"What happen?" Jen asked.

"Well at the junior prom things…well there, relationship…deepen, you know what I mean?" Nicky said and Wes and Jen nodded. "After that Alex, well you might have not know but he was very naïve back then, before there senior year stared he asked her to marry him."

"You're kidding right." Wes said and she shook her head then he said. "And I guest that she said no right."

"Not only that. She dumped him right then." Nicky said. "I still remember the look on his face when he came home after she dumped him. He looked miserable, and when I asked what happen he just said blankly 'Rachel dumped me' and then when into his room."

"Shit, that so sad." Jen said.

"Gets worse." Nicky said shacking.

"How can it get any worse, what else did she do to him?" Wes asked.

"It's not what she did, it's what he did." She said gloomy. "He did the one thing that I lest expected. I walked into his room and saw him, he slit his wrist and almost bled to death, in other words he tried to kill him self."

**Year 2001**

Alex looked up at the clock one more hour to go. He sat down for a moment to rest. It was a hard day and wanted to be over.

_Just kill me now._ Alex thought to himself.

"Alex come on lazy, get up." He herd Eric said.

"Do me a favor, kill me." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I wish you could do the same to me." He said with smirking.

Alex got up and the next hour was agonizing. When it was over Alex when to the locker room changed and splashed some water on his face. It cooled him down. He picked up his gym bag and left. He walked over to Eric he saw that he was talking to one of the cadets.

"Hey Alex I like to meet an old friend of mine, this is Kayla." Eric said.

The girl turned around and Alex felt like his hart had been torn up all over again. Now he knew what Jen had felt when she first saw Wes after he "died". Eric looked at Alex he saw the looked in his eyes and wondered why he had that look on his face. But what he didn't know was Kayla looked just like Alex ex girlfriend Rachel, except that she had brown hair instead of blond.

"It's nice to meet you Alex." Kayla said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." Alex said trying to keep him self under control. "Eric I am going to take a walk, I will see you later."

Alex then took off, he went to the park and sat on the bench and sighed angrily. "Out of all people why did she have to look like Rachel?" He closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "Come on Alex it's been 4 years, why are you so upset about this."

But he knew that he still loved her, sure he loved Jen, enough to have wanted to marry her. He gave up on trying getting back together with Rachel sure, it took him his entire senior year to do that, but he never stopped loving her. He moved on and met Jen and well you know the whole story. After Jen had broken up with him, he was convinced that every one that he loved would betray him. His dad, Rachel, and Jen all left him. And his mom and sister did the ultimate betrayal…..

**Year 3001**

"He tried to kill him self." Wes said.

"Yeah, after that mom and I had put him into a mental hospital. Alex was furious at us, never forgave us. He got out 3 months later finished high school. He walked away from the future he could have had, turn down his scholarship to a really good art school and join the time force." Nicky said sadly.

"Wow, Alex never mention any of that to me." Jen said and Nicky shook her head. "Alex would have never told you, and look Alex loved you but he never stopped loving Rachel. At first I thought you were like a rebound or something but after you dump him I realized you weren't."

"Wow I never thought Alex would be that um…miserable" Wes said and then he looked a little dazed for a moment.

"Wes, are you ok?" Jen asked concerned.

"Yeah I am." He said and looked at the picture of Alex and Rachel again. He felt sorry for Alex. 2 broken harts and his dad left him. It was amazing that he was still living.

Later Nicky took Wes and Jen back to there apartments. Jen when in with Wes and saw the look on his face. Wes collapsed on the couch and sighed. Jen sat down next to him and he put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Jen I don't want to be alone tonight." Wes said the day really had scared him a little.

"I am not going any ware Wes." Jen said giving him a loving kiss.

Wes smiled "I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

Wes whispers something into Jen's ear. She grinned and nodded and he took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

**(No mater how depressing I write this Wes and Jen will always lighten it up.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Silver Hills, CA Year 2002**

It was a peaceful night at Silver Hills. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, excepted Alex because he was having a nightmare about Rachel braking up with him.

**Alex was with Rachel at the park. He was lying down and her head was on his chest. He felt her fingers running throw his hair and he smiled. He looks down at her and she smiled at him, the smile that had always made him week. And her blue eyes shined at him.**

"**Rachel?" He said.**

"**Yeah." Rachel said in the soft voice that made him shiver.**

"**I love you so much. I don't want to be with out you. So I was wondering, after graduation, will you marry me?" He asked he pulled out a ring, the very same ring that he will propose to Jen later in the future.**

**Rachel looked at it. Alex could tell she was a little scared. She got up and walked around for a while. Then she finally said. "Alex I can't marry you."**

**Alex got up as well, he looked a little stunned but then said. "Ok, I realized it was too soon to ask you, I can always wait."**

"**No Alex, I don't want to marry you, ever." She said not wanting to hurt him, but knew that she didn't want to be with him. She sighed sadly "Alex I think we should go our different ways."**

**Alex felt like his hart was torn out and stepped on. "Rachel, are you breaking up with me?" He asked frighten.**

**Rachel was quiet for a while but then answered. "Yes, I am."**

**He looked at her with pleading eyes. "No, you can't do this to me, I love you."**

**She shook her head. "I am sorry Alex I don't love you enough to marry you."**

**Alex looked at her with anger. "Oh right you don't love me enough to marry me, but enough to sleep with me?" **

**Rachel sighed "Maybe that was a mistake."**

**He could take it; he was trying to hold back tears. "Oh that's just great, you saying that the best night of my life was a mistake."**

"**Alex I am sorry, but don't worry you will find someone who love you and will want to marry you." She said.**

"**I only want you." He said calmly.**

"**Why? Why is it that you only want me?" Rachel asked.**

"**I don't know, I ever sents I have known you I have loved you, and I have this feeling that you're the one for me." Alex said.**

**She sighed and said. "I kneed to go."**

"**Please Rachel don't go." Alex said but Rachel took off. "Rachel!"**

"No!" Alex wolk up in a fright and sat up and looked at the clock. It was 2:00 am. He sighed and got out of bed and when down stares. He went into the living room, turned on the TV, and plopped on the couch. He flipped threw the stations.

Sweet November came on. "Like I really want to watch a man fall in love with a women only to find out she has cancer." He said bitterly and changed the channel.

Serendipity came on. "Oh bite me." He said giving the TV the finger, and changed it.

Then the move When Harry Meet Sally came on. "Oh, I really want to watch a movie that is like the Wes and Jen, I-love-you-but-I-am-too-scared-to-tell-you thing." He said sarcastically.

Then the move Titanic showed up on the screen. "No! No! Bad movie." He said quickly changing the channel.

Then the remake of Romeo and Juliet came on. "What is this romance movie night or something?" He said ready to throw the remote control across the room. He angrily changed the channel.

Finally South Park marathon came on and he smiled. "You can always trust Comedy Central." He watches that until he falls a sleep again.

**Silver Hills, CA Year 3001**

The sun shined brightly on Wes's face. He winced at the brightness and turns his head away, and there he saw Jen with her head on his chest, sleeping peacefully. He smiled, remembering last night. He kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him and kissed him.

"Hey, sleep well." Wes asked sweetly.

"Can't complain." Jen said.

"What I can complain about is why we didn't get together sooner." He said wishing he hadn't been so scared telling her how he felt.

"Well, better late then never." She said.

"That's true." Wes said with a smile and lean over to kiss her, and then the phone ringed and Wes groaned and turned to pick up the phone but Jen picked it up before he could.

"Hello, Tunnel of Love." Jen answered, and then her face got red. "Lucas! Oh hi…..oh you're on speaker." Wes cracked up laughing and she blushed even more. "And Katie and Trip are there….and Caption Logan too!" Wes laughed hysterically and fell out of bed. Jen looked down on the floor to see Wes still laughing. "Ok we will be there soon." Jen said and hung up, and then she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "It's not funny!" She yelled.

"Yes it was." Wes said still laughing uncontrollably. Then he calm down and got up and put on his boxers. Jen tried to grab her shirt, but he took it and whipped it around his head supposedly mocking her. She got up and grabbed it. "Smart ass." She said angrily and got dressed.

"That's not what you called me last night." He said with a playful grin and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

After being showered and dressed, they headed to HQ. Lucas, Katie, Trip, and Caption Logan were there with an amused look on there faces. Jen turned red again as Wes snickered. Katie was the first to make a comment. "So I guess you two had some fun last night."

"Oh we did." Wes said raising his eyebrows and grinning.

"So what to you want us for?" Jen asked changing the subject quickly.

"Well follow me." Logan said and the followed he to a top secret room, and they all sat down at the table. Logan continued. "Well I have a special mission for you all. In the years 2002 and 2003 there will be a series of events. I will need you all to help out on this."

"What's going to happen?" Katie said getting tensed.

"Well I can't really tell you right now, but I can tell you that Alex will be part of this." He said.

"Is there anything else?" Trip asked rising an eyebrow.

"Just be prepared for anything, and use you instincts." He said with a smile.

They were all dismissed. "What did Caption mean by that?" Lucas said confused.

"I don't know." Wes said.

In Logan's office he was holding a letter saying _For Wes. _An Officer walked in. "Did you give him the letter yet?" He asked.

"No Alex wanted to give it to him at the right time." Logan said.

"Did Alex ever read his files; I mean did he ever find out his future?" He asked.

"No I told him he restricted to reading his." He said picking up Alex's files and smiling.

**Year 2002**

JC walked into the living room and saw Alex passed out on the couch. She smirked, and then she heard Eric come in with Kayla.

"How is he?" Eric said.

"Sleeping like a baby." JC said smiling.

Eric grinned and walked over to the couch and looked at Alex he looked like he was having a bad dream. Eric shook him "Wake up."

"I didn't eat the crispy crème!" Was the first thing Alex said when he wolk up.

"Well I hope you didn't or I would be pissed." Kayla said with an amused look on her face. Alex looked up and saw her, and he cringed a little. She smiled at him.

JC laughed. "Let me guess, you had a dream that you saw a giant crispy crème and ate it, then some big fat guy chases you around demanding who ate it."

"Yeah something like that." Alex said a little embarrass. "Ok so we have to get ready for work?" He grounded.

"No, it Saturday, we got a weekend crew covering us." Eric said with a grin.

"Now that's the best news I have herd in a long time." He said with a smile.

"Oh Alex, someone from the future came to drop off some stuff for you." JC said giving him a huge box.

Alex opened it and found some stuff that he forgot to pack or just wanted to leave behind. Stuff that brought up the past memories that he tries to forget. Eric looked in and saw what looked like a guitar case. "So a little more musical than I thought you were." He said rising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I played the electric guitar." Alex said and Kayla looked at him. "And…" She said knowing there was more. Alex sighed. "I was also lead singer."

He emptied out the rest of the box. Eric picked up a small shoe box, at first Alex had no idea what it was until Eric opened it and saw the pictures of him and Rachel.

"Wow, well that explains the look on you face…" Eric stared and Alex cut him off. "Eric, shut up let take this somewhere else." He muttered angrily.

They left the room and Eric then asked. "Who is the blond version of Kayla?"

"Long story sort, the blond is Rachel, she was my ex girlfriend, and we broke up and it was pretty ugly." Alex said bitterly.

"I feel your pain." He said sympathetically.

"Hey Alex." JC said walking up to him.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Feed you cat, he's driving me nuts." She said annoyed.

"What cat?" Eric said confused.

"Dude!" Alex said happily and Dude came to him. He picked him up and the cat purred happily. "I missed you so much."

"Now that's something you don't see every day." Eric said shocked.

"What is?" Alex asked stroking Dude's ears.

"You are grinning, and you are talking like you would to a child." He said and Alex turned beet red.

Kayla came in "Um you guys, I hate to interrupt but there is something that you should cheek on." The other followed her and the saw some sort of laptop.

"Oh that's a Holoscreen, you can talk to people with this, and looks like Nicky sent it." Alex said he turned it on. He sent a message to her. Her face showed up on the screen. "Alex!" She said happily.

"Hey Nicky, how is going?" He said smiling.

"Pretty good, so you get everything that I sent." She asked.

"Yeah, thanks for sending Dude." He said.

Nicky looked at her brother, he looked tiered and sad. She stared to get nervous; she hasn't seen him look like that sent Rachel broke up with him.

"Can I talk to Eric, alone?" Nicky asked and Alex left. "Can you tell me why Alex looks like that?"

Eric tried to find the words until Kayla came. "Hey Eric, JC wants to talk to you."

Nicky turned pale, now she knew why. "Oh shit." She whispered.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"Nothing." She said speechless.

Eric turned to Kayla. "Tell JC I will be there in a minute."

After Kayla left Nicky nearly fainted. Eric smiled nervously "Yeah I know about the whole Rachel thing."

"Yeah, and seriously keep an eye out on Alex." She said sacredly still looking pale.

"I will try my best…" Then Eric was cut off by hearing Alex playing Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer.

_We've got the afternoon  
you've got this room for two  
one thing I've left to do  
discover me discovering you  
_

_One mile to every inch of  
your skin like porcelain  
one pair of candy lips  
and your bubblegum tongue_

cause if you want love   
we'll make it  
swim in a deep sea  
of blankets  
take all your big plans  
and break 'em  
this is bound to be awhile

"Oh shit." Nicky groaned.

"What?" Eric said with a puzzled look.

"Your Body is a Wonderland was Rachel's favorite songs, Alex used to sing it to her." She said sighing sadly as she still herds Alex singing.

_Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands  
Your body is a wonderland_

As Alex finished Kayla spook up. "That was pretty good." She said smiling.

"Thanks." Alex said smiling back her trying to be as friendly as he can be.

"I actually prefer Dashboard Confessional." She said trying to get him to talk to her.

Alex smiled, this time he wasn't faking it. "Yeah so do I, I am not really a John Mayer fan."

"Then were you singing one of his songs?" She asked.

Alex sighed sadly. "My ex girlfriend love it."

"Yeah, the one who looked like me?" Kayla said and he looked at her shocked.  
"How did you know?" He asked.

She grabbed a note book. "I saw one of you sketches of her." She said looking throw them and sighed. "You're very talented Alex. I don't understand why you decide to work for the Time Force then work for the Silver Guardians."

"After Rachel, that was her name, broke up with me she ruined everything including my dreams." He said bitterly.

"No one can ruin your dreams, only you can do that." She said then she heard JC and Eric moving the table.

"What are you two up to?" Alex asked.

"Well Dad is on a weekend business trip." JC said smiling. "So I was wondering, anyone in the mood for a party?"

Alex grinned devilishly. "Definitely, I am one hell of a party animal."

Eric looked at him with amusement. "You a party animal?"

"Oh yes, I am." He said smiling. "So need any help moving stuff?"

"Yeah sure put all the breakables in the guest's room." JC said.

Alex left to do so. Eric walked up to JC. "You think this party will make Alex feel better."

"I am sure of it." JC said with a smile.

Alex had cleared out all the stuff in the living room. He was about to head to the kitchen but he stopped; he saw something in the box. He grabbed it and with wide eyes he saw that it was a morpher. He put it on his wrist and a voice said. "_DNA locked"_

"What the hell." Alex said and then saw a note, it was from Logan.

_Alex, your going to need this morpher for a special mission, so be prepared. And be easy on Kayla, she is like you in many ways. Also make sure Eric doesn't get to close to JC. Good Luck._

_Caption Logan_

Alex turned his head to see Eric gazing at JC. Then looked at Kayla who was glancing at him caringly and he notes a sympathetic look in her eyes. He sighed, how would she know how he felt? And he walked of to help finish cleaning.

**Year 3001**

Everyone was at a pizza parlor. They were having a good time eating a talking.

"Ah it is so good to see Wes and Jen together." Katie said happily.

"Yeah and all I have to say is what took you two so long." Lucas said annoyingly.

"Lucas calm down, it not there fault that there so slow." Trip said with a grin.

"Ok how long are you guys going to be bringing this up?" Wes said with an irritated look.

"For a very long time." Katie said with a smile.

"Lest change the subject shall we?" Jen said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah ok…so how was last night." Lucas said and Wes and Jen sighed angrily.

"Ok fine, who wants to see a move?" Lucas asked.

"That's sounds good but no western films." Jen said giving Wes a look.

"Fine but no Kung-Fu movies ether." Wes said.

"Fine with us, lets see Matrix Reloaded." Lucas said and Wes gave him a confused look. Lucas smiled "Oh I forgot the 2nd Matrix hasn't come out in 2002, well looks like you will finally seeing it."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok I know I haven't updated in awhile. I have been having a lot of trouble in school (and other things) and one of my friends is going though a hard time. This chapter is a little bit depressing. I think this has been one of the best chapters I have written in. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**Silver Hills, CA Year 2002**

Eric pushed throw a crowd of people looking for Alex. He saw him in a corner with his eyes close. "Hey are you ok." Eric asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Alex said opening his eyes. "I am just enjoying the music."

"You want a drink?" Eric said giving him a Smirnoff.

"Yeah sure." He said and took it and took a big sip. He then scanned the crowed and saw Kayla; she was with a group of friends, and he smiled a little. Eric looked over to see what he was looking at and smirked. "So when are you going to ask her out?"

Alex glared at him. "I am not going to ask her out." Eric sighed with frustration. "Why not." Alex looked at him annoyingly "You know why, she looks like Rachel; she will probably hurt me as well."

"You know, you should talk to Kayla you will probably realize you two have something in common." Eric said with a know-it-all smile.

Alex scoffed. "Yeah right."

He grinned at him. "Oh you be surprised." Then walked off to see JC, he sat down next to her with a smile. She looked at Eric and smiled back. "So how is Alex doing?" JC asked. "He is fine." He said and things were quite for awhile until he put his hand over hers. JC looked over at Eric; he smiled at her. Then lend over and kissed her.

Alex who was gazing at Kayla was trying to figure out what Eric meant. He shook his head and grabbed another Smirnoff, and took a big chug. He felt a little dizzy and he grinned as his mind seemed to forget the pass. He finished the rest of the bottle and grabbed another one.

Kayla who was by the pool with some friends was having a good time until one of then says something about Alex. "Alex is a hard ass, he needs to loosen up."

Kayla looked at her. "Come on Syd, Alex is actually a nice guy, give him a break."

Syd looked back at her and raced an eye brow. "Even if he…you know."

Kayla sighed with annoyance. "Yes even besides that I like Alex."

Syd turned around to see Alex coming and gave Kayla a lopsided smile. "You know Kayla, me and the others will go over to get some drinks, can you stay here?"

Kayla gave her a look. "Fine." Just as they took off Alex sat right next to her. "Hi" he said with a big grin. Kayla looked him over to see that he was clearly drunk. She smiled back and replied. "Hi, where's Eric?"

"Oh he is around somewhere." He said sounding a little goofy.

"How many bottles did you drink?" She asked concerned.

Alex looked at her with a funny expression. "Stop asking, you're sounding like my mom and it is creepy and annoying." He got up and took his shirt off. Kayla stared to stare at his nice muscular body, she shook her head. "What are you doing?" Alex looked at her while taking off his jeans. "I am going to go for a swim." She looked up and down at him and asked. "Are you going skinny dipping?" Alex looked at her with a grin. "You want me to?" He teased her by slowly getting ready to take off his boxers, Kayla stopped him. "Please, I don't think anyone would want to see…any more of you." He gave her a suspicious look. "Everyone or just you?"

Kayla got up and was about to leave, but Alex grabbed her hand to stop her. "Don't worry Kayla I like you too." She shook her head. "Alex your drunk none of what your saying is true." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "No, I am telling the truth." Alex then put a hand on her cheek and smiled. Then he tried to lend over and tried to kiss her but Kayla pushed him away.

"Alex, please don't do this." Kayla said calmly and Alex looked at her with fury, sighed angrily and was about to walk off. "Alex I am sorry." She said and tried to go after him, but he stopped turned around to face her, and yelled in her face. "Shut up Rachel! I don't want to hear your pathetic apologies!" Kayla looked at him like she had been slapped. Alex turned around, grabbed his cloths, and left.

**Silver Hills, CA Year 3001 **

Our favorite heroes walked out of the move theater, after watching Matrix Reloaded.

"Well Wes, what do you think?" Jen said.

"That was pretty good I really I like the action scenes." Wes said with a smile.

"I have to admit Trinity reminds me of Jen, the way she was jealous when Neo kiss that girl." Katie laughed and Jen gave her a look, but then both looked at Lucas.

"Lucas, are you still crying over the Trinity almost dieing and Neo bringing her back?" Trip said shocked.

"Shut up that was a beautiful scene." He sniffled.

"See, Lucas dose have a soft hart after all." Wes said with a grin and Lucas gave him a sour look.

"Hey Wes why don't you show use your apartment?" Trip said before Lucas could say anything.

"Yeah, sure." Wes said and smirked at Lucas.

When they got there and they were about to head in the saw Jason, Alex's brother, running out but stopped to see them.

"Jason, hi, looks like to me you just got laid." Wes said noticing that Jason was only dressed in boxers and his hair was disheveled.

"Yeah she works at the Time Force headquarters." He said getting his jeans on.

"Are you ok, you look… guilty." Jen said and Jason shook his head nervously. "No, I am fine." And put his shirt on, said goodbye, and took off.

"Well that was strange." Katie said and Jen nodded in agreement. "What has gotten into him?"

**Year 2002**

Alex opened his eyes slightly and his head stared to spin. He groaned in pain. He had remembered the night before and how he had called Kayla, Rachel. Then he remembered what happened afterwards, something he probably didn't what to remember. He looked over behind him and saw a red haired girl next to him. He turned pale and she wolk up.

"Hey, um guessing you figured out what happened." She said with a sly smile.

"Yeah and um…" He started.

"Yeah don't worry I was only looking for a one night stand anyway." She said and Alex scoffed as she dressed and left as Kayla walked in.

"I feel so used." Alex said sounding a little pissed off, and then looked at her. "I am sorry about what I said last night."

Kayla looked at him forgivingly. "It's ok you were drunk. You didn't know what you were doing."

Alex then turned paler and went to the bathroom and hurled, Kayla herds him moaning in anguish. She when into the bathroom and rubbed his back. Alex's shoulders hunched at first then relaxed a little and he sighed. He turned to look at her and smiled. She smiled back feeling a connection starting, but it was broken when Alex vomited again. Kayla winced but keep rubbing Alex's back has vomited for the next 10 minutes.

Then latter Alex was lying in bed with Kayla sitting at the foot of the bed talking.

"So how do you feel when you found out that you had some action with that girl? She was hot." She said jokingly.

"Oh yeah baby I felt great, and please don't refer to any girl as hot again because you will make me think of some…unusual things." He said teasing then sighed. "Honestly I was freaked out because it has been awhile that I had any…physical action. Not since Rachel."

Kayla looked at him shocked. "What about Jen?" And Alex shook his head. "I wasn't sure if she was the right one."

Then a few minutes later Kayla left and Alex fell to sleep.

Meanwhile…

JC was up and cleaning up the place. All of a sudden Eric comes and wraps his arms around her waist. "Hi sleep well." He said and gave her a kiss and JC pulls back.

"Eric I don't think this is a good idea." She said worried.

"Why?" Eric scoffed.

"I think you; miss Wes and you going to me to make your self feel better." JC said and sighed. "I think I did too. You're too much like a brother to me."

JC worried that Eric would get pissed off. But he didn't, he was a little upset but nothing major. He sighed. "Ok I get what you mean." He said understandingly.

"Are you sure?" JC asked and he nodded. "Yeah."

Later on…

Alex was sleeping, and this time he was not having a bad dream…well depended on how you would look at it. He was dreaming of Rachel and the morning after prom.

**(Flash Back)**

**Alex wolk up and smiled when he saw Rachel in his arms sleeping. He pulled her a little more close to him. Then her eyes opened and she smiled and he felt his hart beating a little faster. He gave her a kiss. "I love you Rachel." He said softly.**

**She smiles at him. "I love you too Alex."**

**(End of Flash Back)**

Alex then wolk up smiling then the smile faded when he found out it was all a dream, just a memory. Then looked over to see him self in a mirror and that triggered another memory, a bad one.

**(Flash Back)**

**Alex was walking home feeling like his life ended. Rachel had broken up with him. He walked inside the house and saw Nicky. **

"**What happen?" She asked worried.**

**Alex looked at her; there was no emotion in his eyes. "Rachel dumped me." He said blankly and went into his room before Nicky could speak.**

**He walked into his room took off his shirt and then saw himself in the mirror.**

**_Why did she do this to me? _Alex asked him self.**

**_She broke up with you because your worthless, Alex, your nothing but a messed up freak. _He thought to him self.**

**He went into bed and curled up and wrap his arms around him self. He suddenly felt cold and empty. He felt a tear come down his face. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, not sense his dad left. He felt like his life had no meaning, no purpose. He felt that life was worthless.**

**_What's the point of going on with my life with out Rachel? _Alex thought bitterly. He sighed. _There is only one thing to do, to solve it._ He got up and looked through his desk. He pulled out a pocket knife and was about to bring it to his wrist and stopped. _Do I really what to do this? _He thought to him self.**

**He then remembered that he had gave his hart to her, loved her, play love songs to her, showed his drawings to her, his writing, and he even-he shuddered-made love to her. Then all of a sudden she rejected him. He looked in the mirror, and to his view he thought he looked unattractive.**

**He then sat down on the floor crying and then put the knife to his wrist cut him self and then the other wrist. Then he set both wrists to the floor to let him self bleed to death. **

"**I am sorry everyone, I can't go on. I have lost my dad and now Rachel" He said then felt his hands go numb then he passed out.**

**(End of Flash Back)**

Alex sat there in tears. Then curled him self up, in bed, and warped his arms around him self. Just like he did four years ago. Then JC walked in and saw Alex crying, looking like a lost child.

"Alex, are you ok?" JC said concerned.

Alex shook his head. "It's all fucked up. Life is just fucked up" He put his head into his hands still crying. "I tied to kill my self, survived, and I didn't even try to do again. Why?"

JC looked at him for a long time. "Because you believe something eventually good would happen."

Alex looked at her. "No. I don't believe in hope anymore."

JC thought for a moment and then realized that the last time she seen someone like this was her own mother. Her mom had…_oh shit_ JC thought to her self.

Alex looked at her still crying and then JC hugged him and Alex clung to her sobbing into shoulder. "It's going to be ok Alex, everything will get better." JC said.

"I wish that was true." Alex whispered sounding depressed.

After long time of comforting him, Alex fell a sleep again. JC went to Eric with a worried expression.

"What?" Eric said puzzled.

JC took in a deep breath. "I think Alex may have a problem."

Eric looked at her. "As in?"

"My mom she had depression. For as long as I can remember she was miserable. One day she killed her self, when I was 10." She said sadly.

"So what dose this do with Alex?" Eric said.

"Well scenes traits get passed around in genes, I think, thanks to my mom, that Alex might have depression too." JC said worried.

**(Ok next chapter I will defiantly have some Wes/Jen fluff to make up for all the sorrow Alex went through. Don't worry Alex will pull through eventually.**


	6. Ending Story

I am sorry to announce that this story is being canceled. There are so many things that are in the way of me finishing this story. I am now into photography and painting which are now taking a lot of my time. I am also going to be busy with school once that starts up again. I will still be continuing with one shot stories but I can no longer do stories that have multiple chapters. Thank you for those that reviewed my stories whether there were positive or negative.

PS: Please cheek out my deviant art page. http://spikysarah. 


End file.
